


Fragments

by BarneswaldLover, onceuponanovel



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barneswald - Freeform, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Clara Oswin Oswald, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-HYDRA Reveal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Trial, clara meets bucky in the 40s, major angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarneswaldLover/pseuds/BarneswaldLover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanovel/pseuds/onceuponanovel
Summary: Worlds collide when Clara travels back in time and meets Sgt. James “Bucky” Barnes ready to ship out to England. The two quickly form a bond of friendship… or possibly more yet it isn’t to be. They part ways, he to the war and she to present day. As Clara is intent to find out what ever happened to Bucky only to find out he’s not dead after all as she comes face to face with The Winter Soldier.





	1. Chapter 1

****

**Part One**

Summer 1943

Brooklyn, NY

 

Clara opens the TARDIS's door and walk outside. "You really had to use your screwdriver for that Doctor?" She couldn’t stop coughing and with her hand she removes all the smoke around her. "Well...I could have use my hands, but it would have take time." Clara giggles. "I would have prefer it took time than seeing the TARDIS burn." She looks around. "When are we Doctor?"

Eleventh peeks his head outside the blue box, then go back inside. "Mmh...it looks like the 40's but don’t ask me where, I have no idea."

Clara nods slowly. She likes those years. "If you want to explore, go ahead. I need to repaired my poor box." Clara smiled and looked around. This town shouldn't be full of aliens, it should be safe, though she certainly could take care of the situation if ever she has to face an alien. "Well...see ya later." She smiles and leave the alley.

It wasn't too bad for a summer's afternoon in Brooklyn. That didn't mean it wasn't a tad uncomfortable under the weight of his class A uniform as Sgt. Barnes strolled down the sidewalk quite lost in thought about what the future will hold.  
He'd say his final goodbyes to his mother and sister, that of course included Steve. Rebecca,  his little sister full of questions when he had to break the news that this was to be his last night stateside. There wasn't much he could say. His destination was _need to know_ basis and his CO did not think he or the rest of the non-coms needed to know.  
  
It could be Europe, could be the Pacific. Who knew? Bucky would just take his orders when he received them. War time had a way of leaving everything up in the air. Your next day was never promised. Some men were fated to die while others to come back and live a fulfilling life. His destiny… that was still a mystery to him. That being so he intended to live this last night in his homeland to the fullest.  
  
Finally looking up from the sidewalk he stops abruptly. Quick to beg someone's pardon for not paying attention after having almost run right into them. Now that his attention was brought back into reality, Bucky noticed someone in a peculiar state of dress. Hair straight unlike the normal curls; trousers though not uncommon were not of the style most women wore; and she was in every way sticking out like a sore thumb. This was just different and he was curious enough to figure out why.  
  
The young lady appeared to not be from around here, but then this was war. He'd witnessed a lot of people who would come and go from the ports and now the rails. Before he gets a chance to even speak to her, someone beats him to it and he appeared to be quite the nuisance.  
  
He would have none of that as he dares to step away from the sidewalk and towards the young Miss who had caught his attention. "Excuse me," Bucky had still not forgotten his manners as he reaches to pull the fella out of the ladies personal space. "Is he bothering you, Miss?"

Clara is kinda lost looking around her. Where did she left the TARDIS? A strange noise catches her attention. She looks around seeing if someone had heard something but people were quite busy with their own business.  
  
As she turns the corner to get into an alley, a man bump into her and she stops him. He looks quite odd. "Are you okay Sir?" The man looks down at her. His head wasn't like other head. The top of his head was crushed. “What happened?”

She tries to push the man back into the alley but he couldn't stop complain and resisting to go back in this alley. Maybe the creature was still there. "Please, sir, I will just keep you safe till the Doctor arrive. He will help ya." She tries to convince the man and then, someone talked to her. She kicks the guy behind his knee so he can sits on the floor. She looks at the other guy who was actually the one to bother her. She hides the victim behind her and smiles. "Umm...nope. Everything's okay." The man behind her starts to complain and she kicks his foot to make him stop. "As you can see, I have everything under control." She smiles.

Yes, the young lady most assuredly had the situation under control. That however did not ease Bucky's mind any. The Miss may have this under control but he wasn't about to just leave a lady in such a predicament.  
  
Bucky looks from the man who looks most _odd_. Yeah that was the best was he could surmise whatever he was and slowly releases his grip on the man's clothing. Taking a step back though refusing to leave, Bucky holds up his hands, "My apologies, Miss," he then folds his arms across his chest admiring her fiery resolve.

Clara smiles. "No problem." She turns her back on him and quickly texts the Doctor, he has to know there’s a teller running in the city before they get more victims.  
  
She looks back at Bucky. "Let's not stay here." She grabs the man still on the ground by the arm and forces him to get up. Maybe the doctor could do something to help him.

She may have turned her back to him, though he angles himself to get a better look. Straining to see what this is in her hands. His eyes widen in amazement when he sees the mystery device in her hands.  
  
_What is a Google?_ he mouths. It causes Bucky to become a little dumbstruck by this item. Small, compact, and thin yet capable of incredible ways to communicate. It may be a way of communication or possibly something for the war defense.  
  
_A spy perhaps?_ By all appearances she did not look to be a Nazi spy. A OSS spy perhaps?  
  
He isn't really listening, his eyes transfixed on whatever enigma was in her possession. "Yeah, " he manages and chooses to follow her, once again his curiosity of the unknown getting the better of him. He has to know what this rectangle thing is.

As soon as they are enough far from the alley, Clara stops. "Well...I guess this is where our paths get separate. It was kinda...nice to meet ya?" She smiles. "Have a nice day Sir." She nods at him then walks away. She still has to find the right alley.

First Bucky follows her, mainly because he can't fight this need to uncover whatever this contraption was. It intrigued him and so did she.  
  
He looked up to meet her gaze. She's walking away. Quickly he rushes ahead to cut her off,  "Wait," he breathes out a laugh as he is unsure of how to phrase this. "...okay, what is this thing?” he sticks out a hand to gesture towards the small rectangular object in her palm. “I read up on all kinds of breaking technology in science today. As a matter I was going to a science fair tonight.. " _don't get distracted, Barnes_ "...anyway, can you at least tell me what that is? And forgive my manners. My name's James," he extends a hand to shake hers.

Clara giggles. "You are all forgiven. I'm Clara." She shakes his hand. She shows him her cellphone. "It is...a...cell phone. Umm...it's a new technology?" She bites her lower lip. She couldn't tell him she is from the future. "I...uhh...found it somewhere...ummm...I can't remember." She smiles.

"Cell-phone?," Bucky enunciates. Phones he knew,  what kinds of cells were produced from this phone. This kind of advancement amazes him.  
  
"That's remarkable," he gets out, he figures her for a spy for sure. Then of course she wouldn't be able to discuss this. "It's nice to make your acquaintance, m.. Clara..." seeing she had a similar enthusiasm and it didn't hurt that she was indeed attractive. "Clara,   might I ask a favor from you?"

"It is remarkable." She giggles. "It's a good technology. It's so useful I can't practically live without it." She smiles.  
  
She tilts her head to the side, curious about this favor. "Go ahead. I might say yes." She shrugs.

This was better than telling him to hit the bricks. Maybe there was hope yet? "Okay, well, you remember me speaking of this science fair, yes...?" He waits a beat before continuing. "You see I got a date for my friend- a neighborhood friend- alas I have not found anyone to bring. I can promise a good time, cordial company, and not to step on your toes, in case you would care to go dancing as well?"

Clara nods. "I have a good memory. I do remember." Would she really be willing to go on a date, _is it a date?_ When the Doctor might need her help? She looks at James. But he was charming and she can’t refuse a bit of fun. "Why not?" She smiles. "Where should I join ya?" She says excited.

Seeing that Clara wasn't from around here, her accent was English surprising and lovely to hear compared to the harshness of New York tongue.  
  
He almost was ready to offer her up the most efficient way to go from point A to point B, but that didn't sit well with him. His mother would never forgive him just leaving a young lady unfamiliar with the area to fend for herself.  
  
"I could show you around since you're doing me the honor of joining me tonight?"

"Um..sure!" Clara smiles. She still hasn't any idea where she is, but it is a pretty town. They weren't british, she could tell. "So you are from..?" She keeps smiling. He is american. She knows it. His accent wasn't either Canadian, nor Scottish. "And if I may ask, why a guy like you couldn't have a date? I mean you're pretty charming and have good manners. Ladies should be at your feet." She then bites her thumb. She really said that aloud? She clears her throat. "You're not forced to answer if I'm getting in your personal space y'know."

Bucky offers her the bend of his arm for her to slip her hand through. He is unsure if this is welcome so he tries to be subtle about it.  
  
A wave of his free hand, "I'm from here, Miss. I'm guessing you're from across the pond," he jests. "Eh," he shrugs a shoulder as he begins to guide her along the sidewalk. He did pride himself on being mannerly. "I chalk it up to being raised right. All credit goes to my Mom and Dad. You know you're pretty charming yourself. I'm honored you'd be willing to put up with this brash Yank," he adds with a chuckle.

Clara slips her hand through his arm and smiles. "Here?" Well, that’s not really helpful. She will have to stick with _here_ then. Busy with James, she didn’t notice she had let go the man.

  
"I'm from Blackpool." She giggles. “A nice place in England, you should visit one day.” She suggests.

She blushes when he tell her she’s charming. Of course, she knows she’s a good looking woman, but hearing it from a guy she just met, was better. “Why thank you. I’m glad you had asked. For the dance I mean.” She smirks.

"Yeah," he cracks a wry smirk. "You're in the heart of good old Brooklyn. But I like to think I've made a decent impression for you."  
  
There was a lot of misconceptions of the Yanks and those who called the boroughs home. It wasn't the easiest way of life, but he'd not trade it in for anything.  
  
"Blackpool," Bucky repeats. He'd never heard of it. But that wasn't a surprise. His education wasn't anything to gloat about. He'd barely got to the eighth grade before having to exchange that for labor on the New York Harbor. Funny thing when he thought about it. After tomorrow it'd be the last thing he'd see.  
  
"Don't thank me, you're doing me a favor. And if you like things," pointing to where she had once held the cellphone, "You know, science stuff, you'll really get a kick out of the presentation tonight at Stark’s Fair. It's all a big surprise so I hear."

“It’s my first time here.” She nods. “For now it seems like a good town. It has nothing to do with my sweet town, but it has its charms.” She smiles.  
  
Stark Industries. It is the first time she heard about this Stark, but then, she had seen so many planets with advanced technology, Americans couldn’t surprise her anymore. Clara giggles. “I’ve seen more than you can imagine.” She closes her mouth realising what she had said. “I mean, I already have this thing.” She shows him her cellphone again. “I dunno if something else can surprise me.” She laughs nervously.  
  
She feels her phone buzzing and she apologizes to James. “It’s very important.” She walks away a bit; being sure no one could see her with her talking with her cell phone and then responds. “Doctor, I am kinda busy right now, is it an emergency?” She looks at James and smiles.

“Well, I thought you wanted to go to Las Vegas…”

“Um…plans have change for me. I accepted to go dancing with someone…” She could hear the Doctor sighs. “Clara…” She frowns. He’s the one who told her to explore, that’s what she’s doing. “Have fun.” “Thank you Doctor. Stay safe please.” She hangs up and goes back to Bucky. “Sorry, again.”

"Yeah, I'll bet..." he quickly closes his mouth when the small rectangular contraption she used as her telephone and all it's mystic wonders, he doesn't want to interrupt or eaves drop, though it's hard not to as he's walking right beside Clara.  
  
As best as he can, Bucky distracts himself as he slows his pace giving Clara enough time to speak to whomever she needs to. Apparently it was a doctor... Maybe she was apart of some kind of scientific spy group the government cooked up because of the war?  
  
"It's fine. I just hope this doctor isn’t too disappointed," was added sheepishly. He hadn't thought of her having plans. He just assumed she was new and alone and might like a friend. "You know your doctor friend could come along."

Clara raises an eyebrow and shakes her head. "Badly for you, 'my Doctor' can't come with us. This kind of events isn't his type.” She smiles. Bringing the Doctor with her would resume to bring a child with them. Tonight it’s no babysitting. She looks at him, she could no longer lie to him. She grabs his hand. They aren't far from where they left this guy in the alley, she remembers know. "I have something to show you if we have enough time before this convention?" The brunette smirks.

"We got all the time in the world, doll," he felt his smile grow. There was something up her sleeve for sure, but it sounded like adventure and before heading into the great unknown of war,  he'd rather spend it having one more hoorah. He gestures with his free hand extending out in front of them, "...lead the way."

"Then let's go!" Clara says excitedly. She pulls on his hand, guiding him through the street and lead him in the alley.

She stops before they step in the shadow where the TARDIS is hiding. "What I'm about to show you is something really special. You have no right to tell anyone, nor scream. This is a big secret. The biggest secret you’ll have to keep. We’re already having trouble with UNIT, there’s no need to add America." She smirks. She doesn't know how the Doctor would react, but she couldn't keep lying to James. He was too sweet and deep inside she just can’t lie to the guy.

 

* * *

 

And lead the way she did. Taking him by the hand and pulling him along. Her enthusiasm was infectious as was her smile that he was sure his was growing. "Soldier's honor," he assures her,  but this was all too intriguing. What about the Doctor was so important? His curiosity was certainly getting the better of him.  
  
But follow he did and did so willingly. Maybe it was premature to say he trusted Clara. Trust was something meant to be built over time. However he based his decision on his gut feeling. It never steered him wrong before. It was what lead to him pummeling the bullies in an alley one day, the first time he'd had to break up one of Steve's fights.  
  
"And this doctor... Will be okay with meeting me. It's not top secret or anything? Wouldn't want to get you into trouble."

"He cannot stay mad at me. I'm adorable." She shrugs and smirks.  
  
She knocks on the TARDIS's door, waiting for the Doctor to answers. When the door opens, the Doctor looks outside. "Who dare to...Clara!" The Doctor wraps his arms around her. Once he parts from her, Clara smiles. "James, this is the Doctor."

Bucky snickers at Clara's comment. He was sure she got her way plenty of times by just flashing her signature smile at people. Even he found it difficult to put together the letters _n-o_ with her. "Not hard to believe," he adds keeping up with her till up ahead he sees this rather peculiar blue box.  
  
And so this must be the top secret machine, besides her cell-phone, that he had to be careful with. He remains quiet as they stop in front of the blue box sitting rather randomly in the Brooklyn area. She knocks, he remains where he's at and is patient. But his attention is caught by a skinny looking fella with a tweed jacket and a bow tie, he is also speaking in a similar accent as Clara's and he even addresses her.  
  
"Oh, so this is the famous doc?" he cracks a smirk and sticks out his hand to shake the doctor's. "Name's James Barnes, put it there, pal?"

The doctor turns on himself and shakes James's hand. "Nice to meet you James! Clara's friend are my friend, except if you're not her friend, then you're my enemy, but I can't see why Clara would bring her enemies here so you’re my friend!" Clara laughs. The doctor always speaks for nothing. Always thinking, always talking, always excited. "Does he knows about..." The doctor asks to Clara nodding at the TARDIS. Clara shakes her head but then she’s quick to make the introduction. "James, this is the TARDIS. Which means Time And Relative Dimension In Space. We run through the galaxies with this amazing blue box. The chameleon circuit is broken so she hides as a police box. The doctor, here, has more than 900 years, I helped him stole this police box. I’m his companion." Clara explains fast. Her only default was her speaking. She speaks fast and her accent was strong. She smiles at James, waiting for his expression. Would he understand she was from the future?

"Uhhhh," Bucky manages with a look of utter confusion when he is sure to have been called an _enemy,_ but Clara's enemy. He let's his hand drop to his side with a thoughtful expression on his face. The doctor was, he was odd. That didn't mean be was a bad fella. Just odd.  
  
Science is something Bucky has always enjoyed, but an OSS scientist spy Clara and her doctor is most certainly not. Everything would naturally tell him to reject this wild notion of space travel. It's almost like out of an HG Wells novel. Though the honesty in which Clara presents herself he cannot deny.  
  
His eyes shift from Clara to the doctor and then settle on Clara. "I knew it! I just knew it," he laughs. "Space, aliens, all of it... Oh, hey, can I see it? Is it like that _cellphone_?" His thoughts and questions blurring together as he takes a step closer to better examine the blue box. "...what else can this tartan thing do?"

The Doctor frowns. "Tartan? What is a Tartan?" He looks at the TARDIS. "It is a TARDIS! T-A-R-D-I-S! Clara!"  
  
The brunette bites her lower lip, trying not to laugh. It was a first. The TARDIS becoming a Tartan. "Doctor. Please. Remain calm."  
  
The doctor gestures between James and the TARDIS. "But he called her Tartan!" He turns and hugs his blue box. "I'm sorry, babe. He didn't mean it."  
  
Clara hides her face in her hands. "They kinda have...a relation together. Don't mind him. He'll forget soon. She’s still a snog box and a cow to me." She whispers to James. She opens the door. "Come in." She smiles.

"I thought that's what I said?" Bucky murmurs to himself while Clara is busy talking down the doctor. Either way it threw the doctor into a fit and well, that hadn't been his intention. He had more questions and asking the provoked doctor wasn't the best idea. He'd just relay all his inquiries directly to Clara instead. "He always this... I dunno, intense?" He asks as he in turn reaches for the door. "Ladies first."

"Ummm...yeah." Clara nods. "Sometimes, he can be worse" She giggles.  
  
She gets in and opens her arms as the lights inside flashes. "Welcome in the TARDIS!" She smiles.  
  
The Doctor follows them, still mad that this James had called her Tartan. "Yes. Yes. Welcome, but don't touch anything! I don't wanna have problem with her." He says caressing the console.

Bucky ducks in after Clara, quickly he is astonished by the innards of this... whatever it was properly called. He thought it best to ignore calling it by the given name and seeing as the doctor was now referring to the contraption in a feminine pro-nouns, Bucky would do the same.  
  
He holds up his hands in mock surrender at the doctors caution, "Got it," he replies as he lowers his hands. " _She_ ," he emphasizes "...is amazing." He turns on his heel to face Clara after making a full circle to take in this wonderment. "Thanks a million for this, doll. I mean I read about this, but... now I _know_ it's real."

"There is no one more amazing than her." The Doctor says in admiration.  
  
Clara clears her throat and smiles at James. "Everything you could imagine is real, the santa claus, aliens from mars, the monster under the bed, etc. Some are dangerous, some are friendly. Just be careful with who you're crossing path." She laughs.

Everything? Hmmm. There was a lot of myth and lore in the world. Somehow it was comforting knowing that all of it, even the ones thought to be menacing were indeed real. "So space travel... what else can she do?"

"She can do so much things. Protect us, help us, being a little sassy..." Clara starts.  
  
"And taking us wherever we wants." The doctor ends. "Past, present, future. Wherever I say, she goes. Whenever I say, she goes." He continues. "In 900 years, I've never been disappointed."  
  
"Above all, she's our friend." Clara smiles to James. "Think of something you want badly and she'll give it to ya."

Space travel. Past, present, future. But time travel? Nine hundred years? Now his head was beginning to spin.  
  
Bringing his hand up to his mouth, wiping down his jaw in a most perplexed manner. Bucky reasons there must be a shred of truth in some of this as the technology just cannot be explained and he had always suspected there was much more than what the astronomy books had taught.  
  
"Are you serious?" Bucky looks to Clara. He shrugs his shoulders, "...I am not sure I really want anything. I have food and shelter, family's healthy... wait," he snaps his fingers as Rebecca comes to mind. "Any chance you could scavenge up a locket? Doesn't have to be fancy. But my little sister's been wanting one for quite sometime."  
  
If he could go home tonight and gift Becky with that, it'd make her whole day. And she'd never think twice to ask for it. Lord knows he'd tried to save up, whether it be for Christmas of her birthday... the money just never came together.

The second it was said, the locket was on the console of the TARDIS. Clara picks it for him. "Told ya. She's wonderful." She hands him the locket and smiles. "She will like it, whoever she is."  
  
The Doctor rolls his eyes. Clara has a flirty reputation and of course, she adores it. With whoever she wanted. The doctor looks at his watch. "Isn't it the time for you to go dancing? I have a teller to deal with while you two are having fun.” He pushes them out of the TARDIS. He looks at James. "I want her here at ten."  
  
Clara raises an eyebrow. "I am an adult Doctor. I will call you when I’ll be ready for you to pick me up." She says.

Bucky was all astonishment when Clara takes the piece of jewelry from this console and hands it over to him. He holds it for fear that this might just vanish before his very eyes.  
  
It wouldn't seem like much, but them not being from around his neck of the woods or maybe nor even from his time, this locket was an extraordinary gift. The depression was long and at times arduous, but the Barnes' got by. They made it through and then war came knocking on the door and decided Bucky needed to be drafted. He resigned that this was his fate and did as he was ordered. It's why he didn't want Steve mixed up in this.  
  
His attention was still on the gold heart shaped locket when he felt the push out of the blue police box or whatever this was officially named, he'd not make the same mistake twice of mispronouncing it in the doctor's presence.  
  
He whips around on his heel, carefully unbuttoning a breast pocket to slip in the jewelry for safe keeping as both Clara and the doctor debate when she should return.  
  
"Too bad you couldn't join us, doc," he offers a bent arm to Clara once more. "But we'll be back at a decent time, I promise." With his free hand he gestures in the opposite direction, "Now, how about we dance the night away?"

Clara giggles. "Believe me, it's better if he stays here."  
  
The Doctor looks offended. "Oi! What about my dancing now?"  
  
"Let's not start about this." She's about to follow James, but remembers something. "Wait! I will be right back!You two..." She looks at them one by one. "Don't argue."  
  
The Doctor raises his hands in the air. "You're the boss."  
  
Clara smirks and runs to her room. "Okay TARDIS. I need a dress. A 40's era dress." The TARDIS moaned a bit, but gives her the dress. "Thank you." She puts on the pinky dress and goes back to the guys. "Here we go." She kisses the Doctor's cheek and smiles. "Don't put yourself in trouble while I'm not with ya. How could I save ya if I'm not." She giggles and grabs James's arm. "Let's go dancing."

Patiently Bucky listens to the back and forth as Clara and the doctor _discuss_ the night's plans he and Clara have. However before Bucky can protest this machine gifts her with appropriate attire befitting the time. For Bucky this was all he knew. There was nothing _inappropriate_ about Clara's previous choice, it was flattering on her, but since she would be questioned beyond belief for her futuristic state of dress, the temporary change was probably for the best.  
  
He remains quiet, shoving his hands in his pants pockets while Clara steps away and thinks it best seeing as he would most likely provoke the doctor in his flustered state.  
  
Bucky exhales in relief and with Clara dragging him along once more. "As you wish," he doesn't mind at all. So far this is the best he's had in, well, as far back as he could remember.  
  
Bucky releases Clara and rotates his wrist to check the time. "My friend is late," he tsk's. "That's not like him,” he snaps his fingers, “Hey, a blonde gal is supposed to meet us. She'll be looking for me and my friend Steve. I don't know what he's doing, but…” he shrugs a shoulder and gives her a wary expression. “He has a tendency to get himself in a world of trouble. You know how you have to watch after the doctor, I kinda watch after Steve. He's like a brother. Mind if I step away to get him, doll?"

Clara smiles. "No. Of course not. I'll look for that gal, let's meet at the entrance." She suggests. It was funny for her to hear someone calls her doll. Usually, they prefer to use _control freak, boss_ or _Impossible Girl_. She likes that nickname. "Just don't be late." She teases and goes look for the blonde one.

“You're an angel,” he would reach for Clara's hand and kiss the back of her hand in gratitude. Surely she knew what it was like to constantly fret over a friend, especially when that friend purposefully did reckless things. “Meet you at the entrance.”

Bucky would then turn on his heel to face her properly bringing a hand horizontal to his brow to salute her. It was a gesture that he only used when in the presence of a higher rank or someone he respected, and he definitely respect the petite brunette. He drops his hand and grins her way, “No more than fifteen minutes,” he says whilst walking backwards,still facing her. “And I promise not to be late.”

And he would keep his promise too. Bucky waved to her over his shoulder as he quickly maneuvered through the crowd and found his usual shortcut towards the tenements.

A scuffle can be heard distinctly in the alley way. _Good God, Steve,_ Bucky rushes to where the fight is still in progress, pulling a fella twice the size of his friend, giving the guy a taste of his own medicine and a fist to to nose and a kick to the behind.

Once the creep scatters, Bucky just shakes his head, “You know I think you like getting beat up,” there isn't much time to spare as he's promised to meet Clara and the other gal… _Connie, Dottie… was it?_ All that mattered was that she agreed to go out with Steve.

“C’mon, let's go,” he hooks an arm around Steve's shoulders to raz him as Bucky often couldn't resist. “We're going to see the…” He pauses for a split second thinking of the blue box, the doctor and Clara, “...the future.”

Checking his wristwatch to make sure he is punctual, Bucky turns guiding Steve along as they reach the entrance and as promised, there is Clara. A smile crosses his lips as he soon as he spots her. He shoots her a wave as they approach. Taking in the image of her in the pink dress waving back at him, the breath in his throat catches. Something he can’t even explain why this suddenly occurs other than...

“Who is this, Bucky?” Steve asks eyeing the brunette thinking she seemed out of place.

Bucky’s eyes tear away from Clara at the sound of hearing a usual moniker. He thought he'd escaped having to share his childhood nickname, he'd cast off for a much more fitting _James Barnes_.

Clara asks all the blonde one if they are having a date, then, she finally meets the one she was looking for. "Let's make it quick. I'm Clara and we're waiting for the same person, well...two different person, but still. Your date is my date's friend. Anyway. We should wait at the entrance." She keeps smiling even if she looks silly. Sometimes, she has to stop talking and thinks before.  
  
At the entrance, Clara looks around, trying to find James in the crowd. Someone waved at her and she waves back, recognizing James. “Hey James!”  
  
Once the men reach the gal and her she smirks. "Bucky hun?" She raises an eyebrow. "You could have told me you had a nickname." She smirks. Clara smiles at Steve. "I'm Clara."

And just like that this cover was blown to smithereens. It wasn't that he hated Bucky, but wasn't it a tad childish? He shrugs a shoulder symbolically trying to shrug away the bit of embarrassment. He preferred to keep a calm composure at all times and usually ready with a smile.  
  
"You can call me Bucky if you want," he really only offers to Clara but if Dottie or Lottie... Damnit what was her name?  
  
This is remedied when she too introduces herself to Steve as Bonnie well at least he was close.

"Pleasure to meet you," Steve quickly returns the introduction to the ladies.  
  
"Well, ladies, you're in for a treat," Bucky without thinking takes Clara's hand, feeling the need to keep her close. Sort of like a guardian. Not that she necessarily needed one, but she wasn't from around her or apparently this time. And well, better safe than sorry.  
  
When he looks to see if the other couple are getting on nicely, or if this fair was even the slightest bit enticing to their imaginations as it was to him. He only sees Steve unfortunately striking out, while Bonnie appears bored. Hopefully at least Clara might enjoy herself.

"I like Bucky." She giggles.  
  
Clara laces her finger with his. Every women liked to hold a man's hand. Clara wasn't different. It didn't mean she had feelings for him. She was clearly better single, but she couldn't resist a bit of flirt.  
  
The convention had nothing to do with the future. Well...she had never seen a future like this. She will ask the Doctor if there is a future similar to this. "This future is so...different." She says, curious about everything.

Hearing the approval of his childhood moniker, he supposes it isn't too bad, and causes him to grin. Also seeing she didn't shirk his hand. He also couldn’t deny how well her small hand fit in with his.

Bucky hopes this won’t be overwhelming... Then again she was probably used to such oddities whereas that cellphone still shocked him that such a thing could even exist.  
  
"I guess so, but that's good, right. I mean would be boring if everything stayed the same," he dips down close to her ear, lowering his voice. "So you see anything like this before?" The sight of a car actually levitating was quite remarkable for someone like him. He didn’t know the science behind it all, but it was a sight to behold.

"You're right. I like the way you think." Clara smirks.  
  
"Ummm..flying car...I rode one on a planet called _Akhathen_. It wasn't really a car, more like a motorbike, but it was flying." She whispers and smiles at Bucky.

His brows arch at her reply. He didn't know what this _Akhathen_ place was, or that it was a planet. He laughs lightly, "I guess this isn't very impressive then. Hopefully the dancing will be better.

Clara chuckles. "I'm more than curious to see how good dancer you are." She teases.  
  
She listens to this guy called _Howard Stark._ That guy was quite convincing and interesting. With all the people that came, she can tell this _Stark_ is very popular.

The car started pretty good. She has to admit, it’s impressive. Not like those flying motorcycles she saw, but then the car falls. She jumps a little but laughs. _Poor thing. You're too soon._ She thinks for herself.

He huffs another laugh, "Well, I definitely know how to cut a rug, doll," he manages before the car kerplunks in the failed attempt to fly. It was still something to see. "That's too bad," he looks over his shoulder having been momentarily distracted by the presentation and his date that he'd neglected to keep an eye on the other couple.  
  
When he looks over his shoulder to check only Bonnie remains. _Unbelievable_.

Bucky grimaces before turning to Clara, "It would seem my ward has gone missing," trying to make light of the situation. "Listen he's been trying to enlist, but..." there was no other way to put it. "Steve's 4F," remembering she may not know what this means. "...he's unfit for service." It was even difficult to say. Not knowing the standards of her era, but in this time and place, if you couldn't serve, do your part you weren't really seen as a man. All of it was nonsense. Steve had more patriotism in his little finger than the whole damn country combined.

"I gotta go stop him from doing something incredibly stupid..." Bucky lowers his voice. "If he's accepted, he could get imprisoned or worse they'll actually take him." All this rambling and all he hopes is that once more Clara won't mind Bucky having to step aside.

Clara nods. She understands. She would do the same for the Doctor. "Go save your friend." She says.

Quickly Bucky thanks her and for the second time that day has to trail after Steve. It didn't take long, there was only one place his friend would be: the recruitment center.  
  
No amount of trying to level a dose of reality Steve's way would deter his friend and practically Bucky's little brother. Whether he liked it or not, he left Steve with a salute and as hard as it was, respected Steve's choice to try once more. Bucky was sure he'd do the same if the roles we're reversed.  
  
Jogging back down the steps and towards Clara, trying not to look defeated he just shakes his head not knowing how else to express himself but tries to feign a defeated demeanor with a weak grin, "How about that dance I promised you? I know just the club and it should be hopping about now."

Clara looks at Bucky who was running. "Your friend isn't coming with us?" She looks at Bonnie. She pities her. "Let's go dancing." She takes back his hand. "But you'll have to show me how we move in this era, 'cause I have no idea how you dance here in Brooklyn." She laughs.

He shakes his head in reply to Clara. Steve wanted to follow his own path. Just as Bucky wanted to. Hard to believe they weren’t kids anymore. Either way, with Steve’s absence, Bonnie didn't look too upset over losing her date. As she tried to cozy up to him, he'd have none of it. _Do young ladies have no honor these days?_ He wonders, but Clara quickly reminds him that there's hope in the future if there are people like her.  
  
"Just follow my lead, doll," he keeps a soft grip on her hand as he guides her away from the fair’s crowd. Guiding her just a few blocks away, it isn't long before he can hear the quick rhythm of the swing music and when he reaches the door holds it open for Clara to enter first. "After you."

Clara could hear a band playing. In all the era she went, it was a first for her, except when she was listening to some radio channel, but it was all. She gets in. "Why thank you sir." She smiles.

Bucky enters right after Clara, keeping his eyes peeled and ears keen to anything - or more specifically any creep that may seek her out. She's a pretty girl and it would be natural for a fella to try his luck, but not on his watch.  
  
The sound of the band playing one of Glenn Miller's hits _In the Mood_ as it was just starting. Bucky would guide Clara carefully towards the dance floor.  
  
"Just follow my lead, doll," he takes one of her hands in his, raises their hands joined together and swiftly twirls her in rhythm with the tempo before slipping an arm around her back. Close enough for him to guide her, but not enough to compromise her reputation. "Hope this is already better than the show."

She lets him guide her. She twirls and smiles. When she faces him again, she accidently steps on his feet. She wrinkles her nose. "Rrrooh. Sorry." She looks at their feet, then back at him. She needed to trust herself and him.  
  
The music was good. A bit fast, but with time, she could follow the rhythm. "Indeed." She smiles.

At least by all appearances with the smile on Clara's face it would seem she's enjoying it despite being a novice. Dancing is supposed to be just that. A way to cut loose and have a little fun. It didn't take a fortune and he'd spent many years during the depression dancing.  
  
Her petite foot happens to land on his as he held her, “You can step on my feet all you like,” he tries to slow the pace they're going so she could keep up. When she looks to her feet he dips his gaze to meet hers with a mischievous grin, “First rule of dancing: don't watch your feet. Just let the music be your guide.”  
  
A move he's done plenty of times, yet he hopes it isn't too much for Clara, but well too hard not to resist. "Remember, follow my lead and just let the music guide you," then swiftly with the arm around her waist he lifts her up off her feet. Not a difficult task as Clara is a little thing. Propelling Clara airborne for just a few seconds. He would release his grip around her, but keep his grasp of her hand in his.

Okay. She gets it. Follow his lead and don't look at his feet. She nods. "Okay."  
  
She could do it. He lifts her up and Clara lets out a surprise shout. She swirls in his arms and graciously lands on her feet. Her hand still in his, she laughs and looks at him. "I think I got it." She smiles.

His grin widens as she has landed. It was a risky move for him to try, but she handled it like a pro. He guides her as they're still attached into another simple twirl back into his arms, "You're a natural. And by far my favorite partner."  
  
Just as he's about to attempt something more complicated with Clara, the music shifts to a slower tempo and a smooth tune of Al Bowly's _Hang Out the Stars in Indiana_ , the singer bellowing with the orchestra in harmony.  
  
It is easier to guide her along to a slow dance and if she should step on his toes again, so be it. This was the best time he had in as far back as he could remember.  
  
He takes her arm to lay it on his shoulder while he slips that arm around her waist in a loose hold. Then taking her other hand in his, he guides to sway her along. "So Clara," he began. "When you're not traveling through space and time, what do you do?"

"I have a good teacher. Do you say this to all your partner?" She teases. She's pretty sure he had. Bucky is charming and every girl would want a date with him. She's the lucky gal of the night.  
  
The slow begins and Clara bites her lips. She had never danced a slow. The Doctor had never invited her either. He doesn’t dance slows. She follows his lead, looking at him, or around.  
  
"I'm an english teacher in a high school." She smiles. "Teaching them Jane Austen. Mostly." She giggles.

Breathing out a laugh, "I may have said it before, but I won't be saying it to anyone else," of course he couldn't lie to her. He'd danced with many ladies, but he hadn't ever enjoyed himself or even felt like he could be himself as much as he had today. That was all thanks to bumping into Clara.  
  
With intent he listens, "A teacher," he smirks, "I sure never had a teacher as pretty as you. I feel like I've been ripped off...." he pauses as he wears a lopsided grin, "..but then again it may have been for the best. I'd have been awful distracted."

"You sure know how to talk to women." Clara smirks. She likes it. He is so charming, but she has to use her trick. _Don't fall in love_ . Never. It was rule one. Anyway she was used to the trick. Sometimes twice a day she had to used it with the Doctor.  
  
"So...Bucky. You're enrolled. Do you have plans after your return?" She asks.

"I know how to talk to a lotta people," he chuckles at her comment.  
  
He does his best to keep his smile from fading, it does just ever so slightly before fixing it once more. He honestly hadn't given it any thought. He supposes he should say just that, but then that might give away that he really was scared of leaving the only home he'd ever known.  
  
"Uh, well, you could always write me and I'll let you know when I figure this out?" the words had already left his mouth when he realized that couldn't be. She was from a different time and he was going to war. Like it or not this was as good as it was going to get. "Forgive me," he tries to mask his mistake with a laugh. "Almost hard to believe this isn't real you know."

Clara smiles sadly. "Those big sad eyes. The Doctor has the same." She says.  
  
"You're all forgiven. Even the impossible is possible. Believe me. I know a lot about the impossible." She says with a smile.

Sad eyes. This causes his smile to drop immediately. He wants to ignore that she is right, but she hit the nail on the head. What is more astonishing is for someone who has only known him for a few short hours saw past what people he'd known his whole life couldn't or wouldn't bother to see.  
  
He attempts to rebound, if almost a genuine smirk returns as he tilts his head, "So that's not a _no_. You can talk all you want about the impossible. I'm all ears."

"Umm...well...I told ya about aliens. People think they don't exist, but they are real." She winks. "Space and time travel. People could think it's impossible, but it is." Clara continues. "I am impossible." She says.

Though the slow ballad had ceased and replaced with an upbeat tempo, Bucky remains unaware as his attention is solely focused on Clara. The aliens, that was still amazing to find that they were indeed factual. But this _impossible_ , she is impossible piques his interest, even though she already has his.  
  
"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. You're definitely the most interesting girl I've met. So tell me, why is Clara impossible?"

Clara giggles. She hasn't noticed yet the music had changed, she's too concentrate on Bucky. "Oh well, I'm from the future? And I have this...umm...I dunno how to explain it. I lived and will live, many lives. I'm born, I live and I die. It's always the same." She shrugs. To her it was normal now. The Doctor had so much talked about her past life. It was normal to her now.

 _Dying_. No. He couldn't have heard that right. But she said it in such a cavalier way that it had to be true. He takes on a somber look in his eyes as his facade drops without a second thought.

He needs a moment to find the right words, still his gaze is unwavering, "Then for here and now, I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

Why does he care so much? She is only a one night date. She looks deeply in his eyes. She knows he was serious. That's what was scaring her. "It is really kind of ya Bucky, but it's my destiny y'know. I only live to save the Doctor. I don’t say something will happen tonight, but if ever..." _Be prepared._ She smiles sadly and leave her thoughts unfinished.

This was still difficult to stomach. Whether or not it was her destiny he didn't give a damn. At the moment it didn't matter if she was destined to save this eccentric doctor's life, he didn't want to fathom her life ending.  
  
Her eyes were sorrowful as they stared back at him, carefully he replies, "But I'm _not_ the doctor." For some reason he needs her to differentiate between the two men.

Clara hugs him. "I know you're not. You're nothing like him." She pulls back. "But..." She takes a deep breath. "My story can't be rewritten." She sighs.  
  
"Let's just hope my ending is not soon." She smiles. "Y'know, everyone has to die someday." She smirks.

Her short arms find their way to encircle around him, he is quick to return the embrace. The people around would think it is but a moment between lovebirds on the last night they have together. No one would think or conjure up such an idea as Clara living multiple lives.  
  
As she pulls back, he still keeps her close in a soft hold. If she would want to, she could step away, out of his life and he'd never know if she did live another life. "But we only die once," he realizes he may also be meeting his maker all too soon. But comparatively Clara's predicament seemed far more damning. "Can I ask you a favor then, Miss Impossible?"

Clara shakes her head. "Told ya. I'm the impossible girl." She smiles. "I lived a thousand lives in a thousand places." She smirks. It was true. She could remember all her lives. She had seen all the Doctor's faces and every time, she died saving him.  
  
"Go ahead young soldier." She teases. He called her miss impossible. She gets chills. He's so polite and this nickname was so much better than 'impossible girl'.

"Oh, I believe you, I just don't like hearing it," there was no sense in fibbing now. "I know you promised the doctor to be back at a decent time, heck I know what I promised him, but..." Maybe it was selfishness or maybe he just knew their parting would mean she could die again and he wanted to do anything to prevent that "...stay out with me tonight. And no, I don't mean anything inappropriate. I'll show you why New York is called the city that never sleeps."

"I would never think it was your intention." But would the Doctor approve? She said she would call him. She watches Bucky. Of course, letting this man with a bow tie alone wasn't a good idea. But he was always alone, except the wednesday...he could survive a night. Anyway, he could drops her when he took her. She nods. "Okay. I'll stay with ya." Her smile becomes bigger.

Bucky almost thinks she will turn him down, she hasn't known him but for half a day, still he feels she knows him well enough. Enough to see past the barriers and facade. It wasn't normally like him to do things so spontaneous. He was methodical.

Still he felt himself grab hold of Clara's hand, "C'mon, Miss Impossible, you ought to see the view from the Brooklyn bridge this time of night."  
  
Hastily he guides her through the crowd and out of the club. It was only then it dawned on him how long they remained standing there while the rest of joint was hopping.

She follows him and laughs. She doesn't know him well, but still, she felt like she could trusts him and follows him wherever he goes.  
  
A bridge? Would it be like the London bridge or something like that? She guess it was as pretty as an English bridge. She will be able to make the comparison. And just like that, she knew saying goodbye wouldn’t be easy.

 

* * *

 

 

The Brooklyn bridge was the first spot. Only to be followed by every place within reach that they had time to experience. New York really was the city that never sleeps. He figured that he'd get an ear full from the doctor come morning, but at the present he didn't care. Spending his last day stateside with Clara by his side was a dream.  
  
Even come morning, he still doesn't feel tired but exhilarated. However he also know as the sun rises over his home city of Brooklyn this is it. The night is over and he and Clara will have to go their separate ways.  
  
Arm in arm he's reluctantly walking her back to where that blue police box was last spotted. Half hoping they won't be able to find it. He'd been quiet for a while, mainly because he's no good at goodbyes, "Can I ask you now what you think of New York?"

She liked everything she saw. Everything he showed her was amazing. New York was one of her favorite place. She could add this place to her list of places she visited.  
  
Honestly, she didn't want this night to end, but everything had a end and unfortunately, this night was one of those end.  
  
As he bring her back to the TARDIS, Clara makes sure the Doctor wouldn't open the door now. She wants to spend every second Bucky has with him. "New York is fantastic. I visited a lot of places, but this one will be my favorite and it's all because of you. Thank you." She kisses his cheek.

Bucky was about to respond when he's surprised that Clara would offer a kiss on the cheek. Done so innocently, but it means a lot more to him than she probably knows.  
  
Once she's pulled back he instantly misses how close she was. "You know," he flashes her a teasing grin. "You kinda missed."

Clara laughs. "Yeah. You would have too much liked it if I hadn't miss." She smirks. Of course, the temptation of trying those lips was there, but it wouldn't be a good idea.

Bucky finds her laugh contagious and soon he's chuckling over his own attempt. It was a long shot, but given the current situation he thought it couldn't hurt. He supposes it must be all in his mind, lack of sleep and the adrenaline of knowing he'll be boarding a ship out of here soon enough. There was something undeniable, as he fixed his gaze upon her. Though to admit it would surely make him sound insane.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure I would have," he tilts his head, a mischievous expression still present. "Can't blame a fella for trying."  
  
He's ready to step away, but he takes her hand one last time, "You know you made a Brooklyn boy's day... and night. So thank you, Clara." He brings her hand to his lips kissing it in show of appreciation. That is almost going too far for him, but the temptation was right in front of him.  
  
Quickly he releases her hand and turns on his heel to leave. Goodbye isn't easy and this seems better. Besides who knew, she could very well walk back into his life at any given time - and that was quite literal.  
  
However that thought gives him pause and though he's already a few paces away from her, Bucky turns on his heel to face her, "Say, when you return to your time, look me up. Because you can better believe, doll, I am not about to forget you."

"Thanks to ya. James Bucky Barnes. You showed me wonders." She smiles as he kisses her hand.  
  
He starts to walk away and Clara tries not to cry. Why this goodbye is so hurtful. Maybe 'cause she wouldn't see him again? Maybe 'cause he was such a gentleman?  
  
"I will never..." She stops to takes a deep breath. "I will never forget ya Bucky."  
  
She runs to him to hugs him. She couldn't let him go without it. As she hugs him, a tears roll down her cheek. "Please, take care of you. Stay safe. For me. Come back alive." She asks him. She doesn't regret those words. He needs to survive and come back alive. A man like this couldn't die at the front. It even takes all she has to not tell him to jump in that snog box and fly away with them.

He hadn't expected for Clara to run and embrace him as he figured wrongly apparently. There was a part of her that cared about him and he could hear it in the straining of her angelic voice. That was enough to cut right through Bucky.

The tears were evident in her tone, in her body language, she was fearful. To promise this was bordering an out and out falsehood, but still his arms are around her tiny frame and it wasn't enough to assure her that he'd be back. And not coming home in a coffin. That was if he was lucky enough not to die in an inopportune time or place.

He hadn't planned on getting so attached to someone he'd just met. Then again in one afternoon of breaking up the first fight Steve ever had, he ended up adopting him as a brother. Though what was he to say? He couldn't lie to Clara anymore than he could lie to Rebecca. Would it be an outright lie if he just went along with it?

His jaw tightens as he battles with how to respond. One thing is certain, she'd have to let go first. “I'll do everything I can to get home. I promise. But I'm counting on you to find me again. So that gives me something to look forward to. And be sure to save a dance for me, will ya, Miss Impossible?”

"I'll see ya again. I promise and this time, I won't step on your feet." She sobs. "I wish I could take your place, Bucky."  
  
She squeezes him in her arms, then let him go. She walks to the TARDIS, but before she gets in, she looks one last time at Bucky. "Oh! Bucky!" She removes with her hand the tears. "Run. Run you young soldier...and remember me." She smirks and walks in the blue box, closing the door behind her. That can be their code when they’ll see each other again. Like this, they’ll recognize each other easily.  
  
The Doctor was about to do a speech about her coming back late and blah blah blah, but stops when he sees her.  
  
She looks up at him, crying. The madman with a bowtie hugs her and tries to comfort her. "I hate goodbyes."

It takes all he has to keep every ounce of composure Bucky has left not to break down at the moment as he has a strong distaste for hearing Clara in distress. He feels the comforting squeeze around his shoulders. Truly he doesn't regret stepping in to see if Clara was in need of assistance. This was much more than he anticipated waking up yesterday.

Feeling her pull away, immediately he wishes her back, though that's not possible. They both are destined for something. They each have their own war to fight.

Her words embedded themselves into his mind and he'd surely not forget them. Every day he was overseas, everyday he wore a uniform, he'd remember her. He can feel an ache in his chest as she closes the door to the blue box and disappears from his life. But there is the promise they'll meet again. And if she wanted she could step on his toes all she wanted, no matter how old he was… whenever she met him again.

Standing there long enough, Bucky shoves his hands into his pockets and slowly walks past the police box and onward towards the tenement apartments where his family resided.

He got an ear full from his mother that he had not been home and how he was in need of a shave. Bucky brings a hand to his face, to the area where Clara's lips had been and only offers a sly smirk. His sister is quick to point out the red residue left by lipstick, but is silenced when he takes her aside to present her with the locket.

Quickly he gets in a shave, the lipstick mark Clara had left vanishes with the overgrowth of whiskers. He adjusts his uniform, it's not too wrinkled as he'd be changing into fatigues soon enough anyway. A hug to each of his family and then he has to leave once more. This time it's real. There's no more practice in maneuvers. War is on the horizon and once he stepped foot on the ship, he had no choice to face his own destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have reached 'part two' of this fic already. The first chapter was more of a prologue. Now we charge ahead seventy-one years into the future - or for Clara just a couple days. And finally Clara will find out just what happened to that kind soldier she met in an unlikely way.

 

**Part Two**

Seventy-one years later

London, England, UK

 

“ _Zhelaniye. Rzhavyy. Semnadtsat’. Rassvet. Pech’. Devyat’. Dobroserdechnyy. Vozvrashcheniye na rodinu. Odin. Gruzovoy vagon._ ”

The red book snaps shut revealing the bold black star against the crimson cover. Silence. Everything silent. Even his mind. His brow furrows. The struggle within. This voice, similar to the Asset’s that had resounded in his ears from years past was silenced. The voice begging for the words to cease. Knowing if every single one is spoken that there is no other alternative. He is lost and the Asset is triggered to annihilate.

The inner voice has tried again and again to defeat this. Failing every time. Decades have passed and the Asset ignores the young man desperate to break free. Desperate for his homecoming to which the ceremony never took place.

The cryogenics had held him longer this time. A flash of a memory slices through him desperately wishing to shatter through. This man eyeing the reflection. Trapped behind a steel door. And metal fingers gingerly reaching to touch the window just as the chemical agent takes over and he’s frozen in time.

Is it himself? The Asset believes this to be his inner demons taunting him.

“ _Dobroye utro, soldat?_ ”

“ _Gotov k vypolneniyu_ ,” the Asset says lowly with a fixed icy gaze perfect for the codename bestowed upon him:  _The Winter Soldier_.

“I have a mission for you,” a middle aged man dressed sharply in a high end suit exchanges Russian for English. He gently hands over a manilla folder for the Soldier to take.

The Asset retrieves it from the man’s hand with the metal fingers gripping it, using his flesh and bone hand to peel back the cover.

“There is a, well, he is simply known as The Doctor,” the man meanders away from the Winter Soldier and takes a chair to then set it before the Soldier sitting in the detailed structure. If he were to get out of hand, one memory never escapes him is the electric shocks penetrating through as penance. It was the only way to wipe him.

The man slowly eases into the chair and lets his elbows rest on his knees, “We need you, Sergeant. This man is dangerous. He has found a way to travel through time and space and that… that should not be allowed. You, Sergeant,” he points to the Asset. “Must remove him. Eliminate him. It is for the greater good, Sergeant.”

The Winter Soldier looks up from the folder, slowly shutting it. “Yes, sir.” Is the only thing he knows how to reply. Confused. Triggered. His mission:  _Eliminate The Doctor._

"Though unheard by Lydia, was caught by Elizabeth, and as it assured her that Darcy was not." She keeps looking at the sky sitting at her desk playing with her blue pen, while her student, Kelvin was reading 'pride and prejudice' in front of the class. The doctor dropped her back in England two days ago.  
  
She couldn't get Bucky out of her mind. He had something more than the other that she couldn’t put her finger on it but he certainly was unforgettable. When the Doctor and her tried to meet him again, they met Steve. Clara did recognized him. He may have grown, but there’s faces you can’t forget. He told her Bucky had fell from the freight car. It broke Clara's heart into a million pieces. She spent her whole night to cry. Her promise to find him and dance with this gentleman couldn't never happen and she hates to break promises, precisely to Bucky. He didn’t deserve a broken promise.   
  
Unfortunately, the Doctor had refused to rewrite the past. Even if Clara had threat him, he wouldn’t changed his mind as painful as it was. If Bucky was dead, it was because he needed to die, there’s thing that can’t be change.   
  
"Are you okay miss Oswald?" Kelvin had stop reading and the entire class was looking at her while she was lost in her thought. She hasn’t notice they noticed she wasn’t listening. "Yes. Go on Kelvin, I'm fine." He keeps reading and Clara tries to forget about the gentleman who showed her the wonders of Brooklyn. How she regretted she couldn't had save him.

Goggles fixed over his eyes. Muzzled to insure that he will remain silenced. Fully armed to inflict maximum damage. And little armor except that of his tactical gear and shielded protection offered to him by the artificial bionic limb. The preferred method of travel is by foot as it allows for easy in and out of a heated situation. Orders received and he is released from the facility.

Ghostly the Asset vanishes. The Soldier has no issue navigating the area with ease. Once given his target, he sought it till it was acquired and eliminated. And now unleashed into the streets of London he proceeds to stalk his prey.

This inner voice is trying harder than ever to break through. Demanding to be heard like that of a moral compass trying to guide the Soldier along. The Asset rejects it. Shaking his head, long hair dropping into his line of vision.

The mask over his mouth and nose, much like that of a canine being trained. The goggles and black tactical wear giving him a menacing appearance. Black uniform of restricting tactical layers of trousers and jacket concealing his artificial limb. The lack of empathy is clear in his posture as the Asset moves under the weight of weaponry strategically organized for quick access. Focused and driven.

From the photograph folder to the sight before him, the deep blue box with /Police/ written across the top of the banner. The Soldier steps out into the open walking away from his cover, brazenly he stands in the middle of the street. His vision not impaired by the goggles concealing his eyes.

The Soldier raises the barrel of his disk grenade launcher. The sights of the blue box in full view. Always an expert marksman he carefully waits between heart beats before pulling the trigger and a disk flies from the cartridge effortlessly as it always did, barrelling towards the blue box.

"Clara!" The Doctor raises his arms in the air, happy to see the brunette. Unfortunately, for Clara, she has been turned off from traveling. She sits on a chair in the TARDIS and looks at nothing. The Doctor kneels before her, his hands on her knees. "Clara. I don't like to see you like this...what can I do for you? You want me to take you to the queen of years? She's your friend, maybe it would make you happy to see her again..?"  
  
Clara looks up at him. See someone again. She promised someone to see him again and he died. "I want to see him. Why can't we bring him back to life? Why can't he just be...like me?" She asks. “Let’s just change the past. We can do that. How many times did I see you changed the past?”  
  
The Doctor sighs. "I'm sorry Clara." He means it. He was sorry. Suddenly, a red light starts flashing and the TARDIS puts herself in protection mode. The Doctor looks outside by the little television, Clara rushing to his side. "We're under attack."

The glow of fire envelops around the blue box in a terrifying blaze that leaves the Soldier remains unmoved as he stands back admiring his work behind his uniformed disguise and yet... it remains sound. Stabilized.

Narrowing his eyes under the mask. Mission: Eliminate the Doctor. That is what he was sent to do. Though the shock reverberated back and could be felt through the soles of his boots. The fire glowed around it, not singeing the pristine blue hue whatsoever.

Apparently more drastic measures were needed.

A sinister smirk forms under the muzzle. This barrier was all that stood in his way. The Asset would just have to tear through it. There was no feeling. No processing. No remorse. He wasn’t a man so much as he was an apparition.

HYDRA would be expecting a report in full. A part of the Soldier knew if he was not successful, there would be reparation. Still he was so accustomed to being brutalized, it was second nature to the Soldier now.

This odd like protective shield shrouded the box against the blast’s force in total. Barrier be damned. So his feet move him to approach the blue box ablaze. As he gets closer, he approaches with machine like movements towards the target

Clara looks at the camera, above the Doctor’s shoulder. Why would this stupid snog box couldn't fly away? "He's gonna destruct us Doctor!" She yells. She is in panic and when she was in panic, she couldn't help herself, but yell.   
  
"No. She put her defenses. He can't get to us." The Doctor affirms.   
  
"Why isn't she flying away? She could just y'know! Disappear and drops us somewhere safe!"   
  
The Doctor shakes his head. "No. If she stays here, it's 'cause we have to. She knows something I don't." He whispers.   
  
Clara approaches the camera. There was something about this alien, is he an alien? She isn't sure, but there is something familiar about him. She couldn't put her finger on it."I saw him somewhere. I know him." She keeps looking at the soldier. Who is he? How can I know him?

The Soldier knows he is visible to his prey. At the moment that is all The Doctor is. Unwanted prey. A menace that must be dealt with. Exterminated. In the back of his psyche the voice tries to break through but it is not enough.

The Asset is in position before the box. HYDRA hadn't underestimated it's resolve. That is why he was used.

Lowering his weapon, the Soldier reaches for the handle of the doors entrance. The bionic metal fingers push through this protective shield and with a fluid movement, effortless, as the door is ripped from its hinges and the lock shatters under the force.

Behind the door is a woman. He towers over her, the petite, brunette, oddly familiarity resonates. He pauses at her presence. Oswin? Under his goggles his eyes squint to peer at her before shaking it off. The inner voice takes this moment to fight to break through. It is no use.

_Eliminate._

The assault rifle is abruptly returned to the harness on his back and with his gloved covered hand he retrieves a fragmentation grenade. Click. Tossing it past the brunette as it rolls onto the floor like a marble. With his metal fingers wrapped around the handle, he jams the door back in place and braces it closed awaiting the impact.

They watch the enemy getting through the protection shield with fear.   
  
Clara pushes the Doctor on the floor. If the soldier has to see someone, it has to be her. The Doctor's savior. She couldn't risk him to die. She has to. The door is ripped and Clara starts to shake. She has never seen a cyberman so upgraded. Is he a cyberman?  
  
The Doctor tries to get up, but is pushed again by Clara. "Clara! Stop doing this."   
  
Clara ignores the Doctor and face the soldier. A mask is hiding his face and Clara frowns. Why is he against them? What had they done to him?  
  
The grenade is thrown and quickly, the Doctor takes out his screwdriver to deactivate it. But by the time he takes it out, Clara is bringing him far away. Though both aren’t quick enough and when the grenade explodes, it sends the Doctor against one of the wall knocking him out. Clara more lucky, her head only hit one of the bar and she takes a hold on it to remain up.

Once the shock can be felt through the metal fingertips, the Asset takes a step back and rips it away from the frame to dislodge it. Tossing the door aside as if it were nothing more than a scrap of paper.

The smoke from the explosives still billowing in the interior. Indeed this place was far more complex than he was informed. However training has him ready at all times to improvise. That has him reach to retrieve the rifle upon his back bringing it into position, then wades through the smoke.

The first thing, or person he sees is the same petite brunette.  _Oswin… who is Oswin?_  His brow furrows beneath the goggles as he stares down at the woman having survived the grenade. He brings a gloved hand to his goggles almost tempted to remove the restrictive piece, but he does not. No, instead he finishes what he came here to do:  _Eliminate the Doctor._

Given that she was the one to survive he surmises that this must be the Doctor. Or knows where the Doctor is. He will receive his answers one way or another.

Kneeling down he lowers the rifle to better angle himself while out of instinct his metal finger seek out her throat, to force her to her feet. “ _Vstavay_ ,” growling through the mask in a heavy Siberian accent. He drags her this way, loose fist around her throat, still enough to subdue her. Then slamming her back against the interior wall. He dips down and though she cannot see him he can see her and the fear in her wide brown eyes clearly. “ _Skazhi mne, gde doktor._ ”

She coughs, looking around her. The tardis’ console remained intact. Old cow. Bringing a hand to her head, she’s feeling a headache coming. Noticing the Doctor on the floor, she tries to stand up, still coughing. Though someone, the same cyberman wrapped his fingers around her throat.

She’s not afraid, her head is too much spinning to have time to be afraid. Her back slammed against the wall, she closes her eyes. She’s not gonna tell him where the Doctor is. Never. Though she succeed to smirk above the pain. “Go on. Kill me.”

“ _Yeshche net, malen'kaya kukla_ ,” he speaks through the muzzle. “ _Smert' budet vashey nagradoy._ ” While remaining his hold upon her neck, with the weapon still in his hold, the Asset returns the rifle to the harness on his back as that is not the tool he requires.  
  
His hand reaches for the knife sheathed at his hip. He removes it, rotating it with his fingers till his fingers are wrapped around the handle. The sharp steel blade he raises to let the edge brush against the side of her face. The tip slips down to her neck, just under the jaw and above any artery as that is not what the artform of torture requires. Applying pressure to the skin till he sees a line of crimson.

Doll. “Don’t ever call me like that.” With the back of her hand, she slaps him. She doesn’t give a fuck if he’s dangerous or not, he has no right to call her doll. Only Bucky does and even if he’s dead, nobody can take his nickname. Though because of the mask, her joints are hurting, she doesn’t show it.

The sight of the knife, Clara tries to move a little to slips out of his hold on her. The blade against her skin her hands start to shake. She had died so many times saving the Doctor and this one won’t be different. But that wouldn’t be a death she wishes to anyone. The pressure on her neck as her grimacing. Succeeding to lift her legs up she tries to push a little on his chest. She won’t give up that easily. “Go on. Do it. Kill me. I’m not gonna speak.”

The abuse the Asset receives provokes him to lower the knife momentarily and jerk her away from the wall only to slam her back against it again. She’s more annoying than threatening. And this pathetic attempt to use her legs to push against him, he huffs a laugh under the mask. He didn’t want her to speak, not now.

He must sheathe the bloodied knife temporarily as his right hand reaches for the joint between the hip and leg, a swift twist to wrench it from the socket. He repeats the process of her other leg then releases his grip upon her neck. Her legs now useless and dropping to the floor would leave her in agony.

The words your work is a gift to humanity, his work is for the betterment. The greater good. A necessary in this world. Shaped the last century piece by piece. This time was to be no different except this echo in his mind challenges him. You know her!

Her back slammed on the wall again, she grimaces. What have they done to him? She never met him in her damn life or then they deserve to be attacked like this.   
  
His right hand reaching for what seems to her her hip, she shakes her head. "No, stop." Though she's sure even if she begs the /man/ he doesn't care.   
  
Her prediction reveal to be true when she feels him dislocating her legs, owning him a cry of pain. Death would have been a gift to her. Even falling from a cloud is less painful than when she's drops on the floor, landing right on her legs. Screaming in pain, she hides her face in her arms. She can feel she's crying. She has never suffer like that and if she survives this, she'll make sure to never live this ever again.   
  
Still, she can't betrayed the Doctor and gladly, he's not awake so he can't see that nor the /man/ had notice him.

Kneeling down as she her screams echo in the area. Unfazed by them, he simply says,“ _YA govoril tebe. Smert' budet vashey nagradoy._ ”  And once again he removes the knife, tossing it from his right to left hand in an elegant and fluid flip. Now taking hold of the handle, abruptly he stabs the floor next to her ear as a means to frighten her further.

Though as the smoke clears through the opening, he sees out of his peripheral another with them. A man dressed in tweed and a bowtie, skinny and laying there unconscious. Not too beat up, though that’s nothing he can’t solve.

Removing the blade from the floor with a yank and electric sizzle from the components he had severed beneath the surface, “YA nashel vashego doktora,” he rises to tower over her. Then takes a step over the woman writhing no longer finding use for her.

She jumps as /he/ stabs the floor with his knife. Her hands are shaking, she's too exhausting to even say or do something.   
  
Though when he speaks about the Doctor, /her/ Doctor, adrenaline kick in and she sits up on her elbows. She grabs his ankle as he step over her in an attempt to make him fall. "Don't even think about going close to him. He's not the Doctor. I am the Doctor." There. It slips through her lips. She lays back on the floor. He can do whatever the hell he wants with her, her priority was the real Doctor.

The slight resistance from the woman taking hold of his leg, he doesn’t care to kick her off as he wants her to know what he’s really capable of and what’s experienced so far is child’s play. Maybe it is to humor her as the Asset has plenty of time to execute this wetwork mission, he kneels once more to the woman. Resting his forearm upon his bent leg, he leans further, “ _Lzhets._ ”

Clara succeed to find enough energy to laugh. She's exhausted and all she sees is getting blurry. "Am I?" She smirks. She closes her eyes a moment, maybe a couple of seconds and she'll regain enough energy. "Why would I lie? I'm the Doctor. I travel through time and space and that's," she points the real Doctor. "Is only my companion." Her legs are making her suffer and she has to fight to remain conscious. As long the Doctor wasn't safe, she can't permit herself anything. Not even a cup of tea. "I'm the one you want."

The woman persists in this falsehood. It is easy to detect. The strain in her voice as he spotted the man. Her refusal to comply to the Asset’s request. He answers once more, though this time in her language and with a eerily familiar accent to him, “Liar.”

That voice. She heard it somewhere. She's pretty sure she has heard it before. "But where?" She's thinking out loud. He isn't british, that she can tell, nor Scottish. No. That voice. It can't be. He's dead. Steve told her himself. He was even there when he died.   
  
Adrenaline kicking in, she quickly removes the goggles out of his face. Those eyes. She saw them in Brooklyn. "Bucky?"  
  
Sitting up on her elbows, she reaches for him to pull him down so she can wraps her arms around him, hugging him. The fact he was alive win over the fact he hurt her. "You're alive."

The Asset responds to this gesture, her hand reaching for his goggles, is not one he anticipates and tries to jerk away, though in actuality he inadvertently flinches from her movements as one would being struck with the back of a hand. This the only instinct as such abuse is what the Asset expects so it is what he doles out to his adversaries. She had struck him earlier and given her size it had little effect on the Soldier. But this… her snatching the goggles from his face, shielding his eyes while he is ready to patiently see her die through his actions. Now she can see the void of emotion behind his clear eyes.  
  
 _Bucky_ , his brow furrows in a slight twitch under this identity. Images flash through his mind in fragmented segments. Of a young man smiling quite like himself sharply dressed in a uniform vastly different from that he wears now. Another, speaking to a scrawny man with the sentiment of kinship between them. Finally there is just the penetrating fear that comes with death and all there is, is a snowy sky till the Asset jerks from the impact and writhing in agony.

 _Bucky?_  The Asset has no identity. He is but a weapon and that is all he knows and accepts. Though now half his face revealed to the woman, she spouts out a You're alive to him before embracing him.  
  
The gentle touch offered him despite how he's mistreated her sends conflicting emotions surging through him. Emotion is not something the Asset is accustomed to. To feel means to be alive. And he was in fact numb inside. That is till this shocking embrace allows him to feel for the first time in what must be lifetime. Images bombard him. Ones of her, no… not her. A woman of a mirror image though she is referred to only as Oswin. Oswin. Trapped inside a shell of who she was just as he is now struggling to free herself and he constantly reminding her You're human. You're not a dalek. Just as she would remind him, You're human. You're not a monster.  
  
But it cannot be Oswin. Oswin’s life was over. How he knows this, is a mystery to him. And not the woman holding him now. The pang of guilt upon knowing somehow that he was responsible for not just the brutality shown this woman, but the knowledge he was unable to save Oswin. Oswin was dead. So he allowed himself to die as well. Again.  
  
This woman is still apart of him. The warmth akin to a memory flashes through at the same time as these recollections of Oswin strike him. Of a woman in a soft pink dress, this woman... it's her. She's with him. Behind the woman he raises his artificial hand as if to remember how it felt to have her hand in his. It was him. It was another version of him, but it was him. He knew her. He doesn't know how this is possible, but he knows her. Holding her one last time and a squeeze in his chest, something that had been numb for so long has his breath catching in the back of his throat. It was more than just a friend. He knew her. And he loved her.  
  
The metal hand trembling, reaches to pull away the mask over the lower half of his face. Letting it drop to the floor. At this he tenderly encircles his arms around her, before halting this motion. After what he's just done… he doesn't deserve such... kindness. Is this was kindness feels like?  
  
He pulls out of her embrace and refuses to meet her gaze. He shouldn't even be worthy to look upon her. Someone who has dared to remind him of life when he is the epitome of death and is deserving of such.

Fighting to stay awake, her hold tightened around him. “How is it possible?” He should be old by now. Did the Doctor and her traveled back in time without knowing? She nuzzled in the crook of his neck. “They said you were dead.” The pain is forgotten by now. She just wants to hold him. She just wants the man that had been in her thoughts for two days in her arms.

As he pulls out of her embrace, she doesn't let go so easily. Her arms does leave his neck, but she encircles him with an arm as she feels her eyes close by themselves. The mask now remove, she looks at him. It’s him. It’s really him. Alive. Not dead.

Her head is heavy but slowly her free hand reaches to caress his cheek. “You’re bigger than you were.” She whispers, half jesting, half statement.

He had died? That impact. He had died. Many times. Many deaths? How he knows this still confuses him. Confusing him as much as how he can remember this woman. Her name still unknown to him, the only name that he can recall (not his own) is Oswin and he knows that cannot be her. Doing what he can to organize his thoughts. What he knows versus what he is plaguing him with confusion. The grasp upon his arm though doesn’t go unnoticed he doesn’t see it as a threat. It is when she reaches to caress his cheek, that the Asset flinches for a second time expecting the same treatment received at HYDRA and moves out of her reach.

He needs to act fast. He’s been seen and that goes against protocol. The Asset only knows how to execute missions. Get in, complete the mission, get out, and return. And he will return to a failed mission. His first. What lies in store for him, it will be worse than whatever he had done to the woman. The possibility of redemption doesn’t even cross his mind as he’s too far gone. A lost cause.

Quickly he assesses the damage he inflicted. Both legs dislocated, a minor wound to the neck, probable concussion due to the grenade. The way she wants to keep drifting asleep makes him believe her condition needs care immediately.

The Soldier doesn’t act and reaches for the sleeve of her blouse ripping it at the seam and then does the same with the other her other arms sleeve. One he folds carefully applying it to the wound, bringing her hand to hold it in place. Then takes the remaining fabric tying it around her slender neck to form a crude tourniquet. After that is accomplished, “Hold onto me,” he orders and hopes she does so because the next step will be painful indeed. He returns to the joint of her hip and leg and even looks away himself as he right’s what he’s done with her limbs.

After that he drapes her arm over his shoulder and effortlessly scoops her up with an arm underneath her legs and without another word spoken rises to his feet and carries her out of the blue box.

Bucky ripping her favorite blouse sleeves she wants to protest, but words doesn’t come. All she can think is how she has to stay awake.

Though she’s weak, she follows his directives, holding the fold sleeve on the wound on her neck. Feeling her legs being replaced to their place, it’s not without screaming in pain. She would rather prefer to die than living this another time.

The arm behind his back reaches for the hand over his shoulder to steady herself in his arms. “Don’t let me fall, please.” Her duty of care about the Doctor is long but forgotten when she goes slack in his arms, not able to stay awake any more longer.

Not responding to her request, though he has no intention of letting her fall. It was horrible enough knowing he was the cause of her excruciating pain as he fixed the mess he caused. What caused him to be so vile was a mystery to the Asset. A part of him knows this is who he is, that he doesn’t know anything else.

The moment she goes slack in his arms, he knows he must get her to care as soon as possible. Doing so invisible was still an easy task. He navigates the area till he reaches the closest hospital. About a mile away and just off the edge of a bridge, does the Asset kneel down and rest her against the trunk of a tree. The elements are chilly and she will catch cold if she doesn’t have cover, so quickly he unzips his tactical jacket and angles her with as gently as possible forward to drape it around her shoulders. It is insulated and weather resistant, perfect for what she will need for the time being.

Then in a tender gesture, something the Asset didn’t know he was capable of, with his left hand and brushes the hair that had been windswept into her face covering her delicate features. Able to feel a the smooth skin and soft strands under the sensors of his artificial fingers. As soon as he realizes what he’s done, he drops his hand to his ammunition belt fixed at his waist where a smoke grenade can be used to safely get the local’s attention.

He pulls the detonator and activates the grenade setting it at her feet. Soon red smoke puffs out forming a cloud around them. Giving him time to escape and for them to find her. He makes a clean exit going to the bridge and steps off the railing to land below, taking off and disappearing without a trace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fragments" was written by co-author's and in present tense roleplay format. There is multiple/switching POV in each chapter as the story progresses. Please read tags because there may be triggers for you. Plenty of angst along the way to the the.

**Author's Note:**

> "Fragments" was written by co-author's and in present tense roleplay format. There is multiple/switching POV in each chapter as the story progresses. Please read tags because there may be triggers for you. Plenty of angst along the way to the the.


End file.
